NYADA
by samcarter34
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have finally made it to NYADA, their dream school. However, they soon learn NYADA is nothing like high school. Everyone there is just as talented and and just driven as they are, and it will take everything they have to just to stay afloat. They'll make friends, enemies and even possibly fall in love. Welcome to The New York Academy for Dramatic Arts
1. Prologue

**Note I do not own Glee or the school of their creation, NYADA. I do not own the characters created by Glee, and am not affiliated in any way with their actors. While I do own the Original Characters, I am still no affiliated with their 'actors'. The people listed as actor are merely how I think that they will look. Also, this is in no way a true representation of the actors' abilities; they could be better, or worse. And I do not own any of the songs used, though some songs will be said to have been written by a character in the story, that is merely because this is fanfiction, the songs are still owned by their respective singers**

**Okay, so this isn't a chapter par say, but since the description is only allowed so many characters, I am writing a longer one here.**

Kurt and Rachel are at NYADA (In this universe, Kurt was accepted the first time) In fact they have just started. This is pretty much a tale of their time at NYADA. Some things will go concurrent to season 4 other details will be changed. The story will be mostly alternating between Rachel and Kurt's point of view.

So here are the characters:

**Faculty**

Astrid Forsythe-Maggie Smith (Headmistress of NYADA)

Don Maximus-Joseph Morgan (Dean of choreography and physical education)

Carmen Tibideaux-Whoopi Goldberg

Cassandra July-Kate Hudson

Heidi Engel-Amanda Tapping (Vocal instructor)

**Freshmen**

Rachel Berry-Lea Michele

Kurt Hummel-Chris Colfer

Logan Fitzroy-Tyler Johnston

Elijah Hendrickson-Michael Weisman

Samantha Y'Barbo-Phoebe Tonkin

Christina Harrington-Candice Accola

Daniel Forsythe-Nathan Keyes

Dominic Forsythe-Nathan Keyes

Delphi Di'Angelo-Alessandra Torresani

**Sophomore**

Tracy Tonnatina-Emma Watson

Katherine Capulet-Amanda Seyfried

Jason Dylanson-Paul Wesley

Timothy Parker-Drew Roy

**Junior**

Alexandra Blasucci-Brenda Asnicar

Brody Weston-Dean Geyer

Aaron Puckerman-Taylor Lautner

Eileen Xu-Brenda Song

**Senior**

Jane Forsythe-Nikki Reed

Austin Forsythe-Toby Hemmingway

Ace Pride-Charlie Bewely

Xavier Charleston-Robert Ri'chard

Larrin Wagner-Katie Mcgrath

**Other**

Alistair Carmichael- Nathanial Buzolic

Alicia Penhallow- Polly Walker (councilor)

*Just because I have a portrayer set out for all of the characters doesn't mean that they will all be heavily featured


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt and Rachel stared at the great sight of NYADA towering over them, glee very evident in their eyes and on their faces.

"We finally made," Kurt announced happily.

"Yes, yes you made it," Kurt's dad announced from behind them, "Now what do you say you all go get final registrations done before they decide that you're not coming."

Kurt and Rachel started walking while chuckling to themselves. Rachel thanked Burt about six more times for driving her here and saving her the money it would have taken for the train.

They walked into the admission office and met a very charming woman who seemed to have been at the office so long that she had turned into her own personal den. There were pictures of what Kurt assumed were family members, the chairs were all laz-e-boy, and her computer was neon pink.

"Why hello," She said looking up at them, "My name is Bethany, welcome to The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, and this is my friend Rachel Berry. We're here for final registrations and dorm assignments."

"Ah yes, just give me a moment."

Bethany held out her hand asking for their confirmations slips, and once she received them, she began typing on her computer.

"Um, yes, well, you both are all signed in, however there is a bit of a problem. Dorms are separated by year and gender you see, but the year separation isn't shown on our website, I've been begging the headmistress for a chance to change that, so you see, there are no more boys dorms for freshman."

Kurt just stared for a second, while Burt started asking questions,

"Then where exactly is my son supposed to live!?"

"It's not that bad!" Bethany held up her hands in a placating matter, "There are never enough dorms to support the entire student body, a lot of students rent out apartments, in fact," she got up and went over to a pile, showing off her neon green and blue dress, "I got this just yesterday, it's a student who owns an apartment and is willing to rent it out, rather cheaply too considering the quality of the building. And even if that doesn't work, there are loads others."

'She said that rather desperately,' Kurt thought to himself, 'I wonder if she somehow feels responsible for this?

"It's okay dad, I'll take a look at this," Cutting is dad off from continuing, and taking the pile from Bethany.

"There-there isn't a problem with my dorm situation is there?" Rachel asked timidly, she didn't have much money, and she wouldn't be able to afford a full on apartment.

"No, no, there is one left. It's a two-bedroom dorm, so you'll have a roommate. It's relatively close, as far as dorms go. I take it you want it?"

"Yes please, I'd like it a lot."

Bethany handed a key to Rachel.

"The faculty has finally granted me permission to make an electronic map of NYADA. There is a wifi signal all across campus to tell you where you are, and where you're going. Here," she handed both of them a slip of paper, "trying to by the app will result in something popping up asking for a password, put that in and the app will be free, fail to do so, and it will cost $400. Also, it provides updates for important events"

"Wow," Kurt exclaimed, "That is, a really good way of making it so that only students and faculty get the app."

"Yes, thank-you. Now then, here are you're schedules. You will have Dance 101 with Cassandra July, and Vocal Training with Heidi Engel all year, on top of that you have and acting class during the first semester, and English and Math, which you are required by law to take for at least one year. Now, one last thing, two offices down is Alicia Penhallow's office. She's the school councilor, if you ever need to talk to anyone confidentially, about absolutely anything, you can go talk to her. She does help to, there have been several trouble students that improved greatly after sessions with her."

"Thank-you for your help." Kurt said, as he, Rachel and his dad left.

"Well, I'm going to go check out my dorm room, unless you want some help finding a place Kurt?" Rachel asked after they got to Burt's truck.

"No, it's okay, go check out your room, and your roommate. Have fun, and don't forget to get the NYADA app."

Rachel laughed, "Of course there'd be an app for that, see you, I'll meet you at that restaurant, Callbacks, at six if I don't hear from you sooner. I hope you find a good place." She said, hugging Kurt.

Kurt and Burt drove to several places, all of which failed do to various reasons, one smelling like things that should never be smoked were smoked there. Finally, Kurt had decided to check out the first place Bethany mentioned. He had discounted it because he found that the first place looked at was usually the one that just didn't wind up working out.

Kurt immediately realized he was wrong the moment the door of the apartment opened. Kurt found himself faced with one of the hottest guys he had ever seen. We wore a gray long sleeve short that fit him just right, and gray camouflage pants. He had beautiful messy blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and that face…

'Where is this coming from, I'm dating Blaine!' He thought to himself.

After an awkward silence, Kurt finally spoke up, "Um, hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, I called you about a half and hour ago about renting out a room."

"A, yes, well first things first, Hello Kurt, my name is Austin Forsythe," Austin held out his hand

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied, a lot less awkwardly, taking Austin's hand.

"Welcome, let me show you around,"

The apartment immediately awed Kurt, if it could be called an apartment. It looked more like a penthouse suite. It had beautiful art on the walls, a 24-inch flat screen T.V, three different game systems and dozens of games. The kitchen was gorgeous and well stocked. There were three bedroom, one was obviously Austin's, and the other would-hopefully-be Kurt's, who had the third one though?

"The third room belongs to my buddy Alistair, his family owns Callbacks, so he pretty much has to work there." Austin answered Kurt's unspoken questions.

'He probably noticed me staring at the door' Kurt decided.

"So, about the rates,"

"I can pay it easily enough for now, and I have plans to get a job at Vogue, starting off as a junior part time member, so everything's fine in those regards."

"Now, about treatment of residents" Burt interrupted.

"Relax Mr. Hummel, Kurt will be fine here. My sister is a little on the extreme side, but beyond that Kurt won't run into any trouble, I assure you."

Kurt quietly waved his father down from any further interrogation.

"Hey, Austin, I'm supposed to meet my friend Rachel at Callbacks at around six, I was wondering if you'd like to come, sort of like a get to know you're roommate event?"

Austin appraised Kurt for a second, and Kurt could have sworn he saw Austin checking him out, before he answered

"Sure, I'd like that."

While Kurt was looking for an apartment, Rachel was going to her dorm, once inside, she found a room full of posters, and furniture that was definitely not her style.

"Sorry about that," A voice of a girl came from behind her, "It's so late in the year I didn't think that anyone would be joining me in this room, so I started decorating the whole room, I'll move some of the stuff to make room for you're stuff. I'm Delphi by the way, Delphi Di'Angelo."

The girl, Delphi, was currently wearing a silver and black striped short dress with black pants and high heels. She had black hair, and wore a big golden ring with a red stone in the middle of it on her left middle finger.

"No, it's okay, I realize that I didn't come here until very late, so it's completely understandable that you-incorrectly-assume that you were the only one living here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look, I already admitted that I was wrong, no need for you to get snarky. A recommendation, lose the 'tude unless you want the NYADA student body to devour you, and use the bones for knitting needles."

"Wait, what?"

"I bet I can tell you your whole life story right here and now. You were an only child, so your parents spoiled you. You were the best singer in your little hometown, and you knew and worked it. Well guess what pumpkin, that don't fly here. Everyone here is at least as good as you, they have to be in order to be here. And good luck surviving the reaping with that attitude."

"What, what's a reaping?" Rachel asked, confused and more than slightly intimidated.

"Seriously, you don't even know about that. At the beginning of every year, every student that is new to their current level, whether freshmen, sophomore, junior or senior, has to give a performance in front of one of the deans at the school. Except for the seniors of course, they have to perform for the headmistress herself. Think of it as sort of like an audition, you're auditioning for the role of NYADA student at your specific level."

"So, if you don't make the cut-" Rachel said,

"-You get cut, and have to reapply next semester, and go through another reaping."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, and don't think just because you survived the first reaping, you're automatically going to survive the others, a lot of students have gotten kicked out because they go overconfident, which seems to be your problem, I can tell just from the way you stand, and that air that comes out of your mouth, which leads me back to good luck at the reaping."

"I-I'm sorry okay, my friends back at home always called me an annoying little diva. It gets worse when I'm nervous, which I have been ever since I got here yesterday, I mean, it's just like you said, everyone here is so talented, they have to be."

Delphi sighed,

"Okay, why don't we try this again; my name's Delphi Di'Angelo, and I'm sorry about taking up the whole room."

Rachel smiled, "My name is Rachel Berry, I'm your new roommate, and you don't need to apologize since I was the one you didn't go through final registry until three days before the year started."

Delphi chuckled, "You may have a problem with first impressions, but girl you sure are good at pulling off saves."

"I've made a lot of mistake, so I've had a lot of practice with them."

Rachel and Delphi talked a lot while they moved their stuff around. Rachel talked about her life at Mckinley, her boyfriend/fiancée-she was a little confused as to where they stood at this point-, which Delphi had a lot to say about.

"He broke up with you to set you free, Seriously!? That sounds like a polite way of saying, I don't want to deal with you anymore, but go one."

In return, Rachel learned some things about Delphi; she was born and raised in New York, though her family has Italian and Greek descent. She had an older brother, but he had died two years ago. She loved to sing and dance, and hoped to have a song in the top 40 one day.

While they were talking, Rachel got a text from Kurt telling her he found a place with two guys named Austin Forsythe and Alistair Carmichael. Alistair worked at Callbacks, and Austin would be joining them. Kurt ended the message by inviting Rachel to invite her roommate, which Rachel did.

"Wait, Austin Forsythe," shock clear in her voice.

"Yeah, what about him?" Rachel asked.

"What about him is that he is not only a senior-as in someone who survived all four reaping and as such is one of the top dogs at NYADA-he is also the grandson of Astrid Forsythe, the woman dubbed the queen of Broadway, and headmistress and NYADA. He, along with the rest of his siblings-which includes his twin sister Jane, who is the queen at NYADA-has been said to have inherited her raw talent, and use it. There are no cliques at NYADA that determine popularity; popularity is based solely off of year, then talent. The seniors normally refuse to even talk to the 'lowerclassmen', aka the freshmen and sophomores. A freshman rooming with not only a senior, but one of the top seniors, it's a big deal."

"Whoah," Rachel replied, what else could she say? She had just learned that the entire mentality of NYADA was different, and she had just learned that Kurt roommating with this guy was the equivilant of a glee clubber and a head cheerleader living together, which oddly enough had happened in one form or another at some point in her high school carreer.

"So," Rachel digressed, "Do you want to go or not?"

"A chance to actually talk to the most popular guy at school, totally. Plus this Kurt guy sounds pretty cool to, he seems like a cool guy" Delphi replied, smiling.

**Well, first chapters done, what do you guys think of it. Also, sorry if Burt came off as a little brutish, in my mind he is just scared about leaving his son with some strangers in a big city, but he won't be acting like that for long.**


End file.
